


Second Chances

by bemorejake



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Aged Up, M/M, Parent AU, barista!woong, kinda coffee shop au, single dad!youngmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemorejake/pseuds/bemorejake
Summary: Youngmin has his hands full with work and his two sons, he hasn't thought about dating in years.Woong doesn't like to date, boys always break his heart.Woong just wants an easy fling, but Youngmin wants something to last.





	Second Chances

“Junghwan! Leave your brother alone!” Youngmin runs over to his younger son and lifts him off the other, the child kicking and screaming in protest. Youngmin sat him down in the highchair, moving to pick up his other son. 

“Come on, Sihun, it’s time for breakfast.” The older boy complies more easily, sitting neatly in his chair. He places food down in front of Sihun, as he is old enough to feed himself, and begins to feed Junghwan. Whom of which, does not want to eat his breakfast this morning.

“Junghwanie~ Here comes the airplane.” Junghwan grabs the scrambled eggs off of the spoon and throws it, hitting Youngmin in the face. Youngmin sighs. He turns to look at Sihun, who’s just happily eating his toast.  _ At least someone’s in a good mood today.  _ Youngmin takes the food away from Junghwan, and just pours Cheerios onto the table part of the highchair. Junghwan happily slaps the table and shoves the cereal into his mouth. Youngmin grunts in relief and eats the abandoned eggs and toast. Sihun drops his glass of orange juice and starts crying, Youngmin closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.  _ Today is gonna be a long day. _

Youngmin walks down the street, pushing Junghwan’s stroller. Sihun skips alongside his father. Humming a tune he made up in his head. They turn the corner and enter the small coffee shop. The small shop was adorable and rustic. It opened not too long ago, but Youngmin goes every chance he has. The music plays softly, the coffee is always a little too sweet, but the owner is cute and dots his Is with hearts. Youngmin hasn’t really had a crush on anyone since he met the boys’ mother… He hasn’t really thought about dating or anything since he already has his hands full with work and handling the boys. But after weeks of subtle flirting back and forth, he can’t help but feel butterflies at the thought of him.

The shop was empty today, except for the smiling face of the boy behind the counter. 

“Good morning! Oh!! I see you brought your boys today.” Youngmin smiled brightly at the warm tone of the barista. Sihoon hid behind Youngmin’s leg at the voice of the stranger. Youngmin walked up to the counter.

“Okay, let me guess. Iced americano with a shot of hazelnut and cream. Anything else.”  _ He memorized my order…  _

“You got it? Sihoon what do yo-” He turned around to ask his son if he wanted a cookie to watch him try and climb on to a chair, just for it to collapse under him. Youngmin leaped forward in time to catch Sihoon’s head before it hit the floor. Youngmin pulled him onto his lap as Sihoon started to cry. The owner came around the counter and kneeled beside Youngmin and Sihoon on the floor.

“I’m so sorry-”

“No, don’t apologize. I knew that chair was giving out but still kept it out. Are you okay, little guy?” Sihoon peaked out from his father’s chest and nodded slightly. 

“That’s what really matters. Here. This cookie is for you. Let me clean up this chair and I’ll get your coffee.” Sihoon took the cookie and his sobs started to slow as he took small bites out of it.

“Are you alright, sugar pea?” He nodded. Youngmin lifted him up onto the floor so he could stand up himself. Sihoon resumed his spot hiding behind his father’s leg, but now with a cookie.

“Here’s your coffee. And some extra sweets for the sleepy head and the cutie.” He winked at the last part.  _ I don’t think he meant Sihoon…  _ Youngmin blushed and turned his head exiting the shop with his purchase. 

“Hey, sugar pea. How about we go to the park before we go home?” Sihoon beamed at the idea. He nodded aggressively. They walked towards the park, Sihoon skipping ahead excitedly. When they got to the park Sihoon ran towards the jungle gym excitedly. Junghwan wriggled in his stroller, demanding freedom. Youngmin giggled at his son’s excitement and unbuckled the belts. Junghwan waddled his way to the dinosaur seesaw. Youngmin went over to a bench where he could strategically see both of his kids. He goes to put the empty coffee cup in the garbage before he noticed something. 

_ “Call me sometime -Woong xxx-xxxx.” _ Youngmin couldn’t help but laugh in amazement.  _ Holy shit! Holy shit!!!!! Cute boy likes me!!  _ He fumbled getting his phone out and typing in the name. He drops the cup in the bin and sits down, staring fondly at the name and number before him.  _ Woong… Even his name is cute…  _ Youngmin quickly scrolled through his contacts and pressed call on a very familiar number. 

“Hey, Min! Isn’t today your day off? What’s up?” Youngmin smiles wider at his best friend’s voice.

“Donghyunie! It is my day off. Do you have a sec to talk?” Sihoon excitedly swung high on the swing set.  _ Look how high I’m going daddy!  _

“Yeah, of course. Is something wrong?” 

“No! Nothing’s wrong! Everything’s really great actually. You’ll never guess what happened today.” Junghwan whirls down the slide.  _ Weeeee!  _

“Hm? Did one of the boys do something cute again? You can just text me that.” 

“It is about a boy, but not my kids. I got a guy’s number today.” You could hear Donghyun physically choke on the other end.

“YOU WHAT? LIKE A REAL LIFE MAN? ARE YOU SURE?” Youngmin couldn’t help but smile even wider.

“Yes!!! It’s the really cute coffee shop guy I told you about. His name is Woong and I took the boys in today and he interacted with them so well! I think I might try and actually have a relationship with him.” Donghyun sniffed.

“I-I’m so happy for you. It’s been so long since you’ve even thought about dating.” Youngmin’s heart broke a little at the sound of his best friend crying.

“Hey, hey. Don’t cry! I think I’m finally ready to move on.” More sniffles.

“I think I need a minute I’ll call you back.” The line died and Youngmin smiled down at his phone. He inhaled deeply.  _ I can do this. I can do this.  _ He opened up Woong’s contact and wrote out a message, then hit send. 

“Daddy!! Come push me!!” Junghwan’s voice pulled him out of his mind. Youngmin smiled and got up from the bench, walking towards the swings.  _ Everything is going to work out. I can feel it. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I know this is a slow start but I promise it'll pick up!! I hope you enjoy my first AB6IX fic ! I'm bad at updating but this fic is my child i will finish it.  
twitter: @adorenyu


End file.
